one_piece_treasure_cruisefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Treasure Map - Kaido
Informazioni Generali Informazioni Treasure Map - Kaido Unità di Supporto Consigliate Questi personaggi miglioreranno i Treasure Points guadagnati e avranno anche le loro statistiche potenziate. 2x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 2,5x e CD speciali -10: *Eustass Kid Problematic Pirate Alliance *Dogstorm & Cat Viper Antagonistic Kings of Day and Night 1,75x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 2,5x e CD speciali -10: *Basil Hawkins Problematic Pirate Alliance 1,5x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 2,5x e CD speciali -10: *Scratchmen Apoo Problematic Pirate Alliance *Dogstorm & Cat Viper Clashing Kings *Black Arm Zephyr The Man Who Trained Every Navy Sailor 1,35x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 1,2x e CD speciali -5: *Charlotte Katakuri A Man's Battle *Monkey D. Luffy Gear Four: Snakeman *Gourmet Knight Streusen Big Mom Pirates, Head Chef *Charlotte Flampe President of the Katakuri Fan Club and Kamikaze Captain *Charlotte Montd'Or Minister of Cheese & 19th Son of the Charlotte Family *Kaido, King of the Beasts *Trafalgar Law The Man Who Took on the "Heart" *Mother Carmel Mother of the House of Lambs *Streusen Cook-Cook Fruit User *Sanji Handmade Memento 1,2x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 1,2x e CD speciali -3: *Ain For Master Z's Ideals *Binz Pledging Allegiance to Master Z *Cavendish Daydream of White Day *Dracule Mihawk Master Swordsman *Perona Ghost Nurse: Midnight Halloween Parade *Moria Shadowy Lantern: Midnight Halloween Parade *Rayleigh Demon Lord: Midnight Halloween Parade *Dogstorm Feast of Reconciliation *Cat Viper Feast of Reconciliation *Big Mom Emperor Suffering from Hunger Pangs *Whitebeard Voiceless Rage *Capone "Gang" Bege Collaborator in the Emperor Assassination Plan *Knight of the Sea Jinbe Sun Pirates Captain *Sabo Straw Hat Luffy's Ally *Inazuma Revolutionary Army *Charlotte Pudding Wicked Woman *General Cracker Big Mom Pirates *Kalifa CP9’s Strongest *Rob Lucci Dark Justice-Upholding Weapon *Man-Eating Bartolomeo Captain of the Barto Club Pirates *Empress Boa Hancock Kuja Pirates Captain *Vinsmoke Sanji Germa Kingdom *Blackbeard Former Warlord of the Sea *"Garuda" Vinsmoke Judge King of Germa *Kizaru: Man of Light *Aokiji Ice Man *Akainu Magma Man *Donquixote Doflamingo Plot to Destroy the World *Dark King Rayleigh First Mate of the Roger Pirates *Magellan Jail Chief Warden *Roronoa Zoro Master Swordsman Felling the New World *Sabo Revolutionary Army Chief of Staff *Count Niwatori Knight of the Big Mom Pirates *Shiryu of the Rain Blackbeard Pirates *Lao G. Diamante Officer *Charlotte Daifuku Puff-Puff Fruit Lampman *King Neptune, The Sea God Great Knight of the Sea *Fire Fist Ace Whitebeard’s Second Division Commander *Kami Eneru Skypiea's One and Only Kami *Diamante Top Donquixote Family Officer *Dark King Rayleigh Master of Haki *Massacre Soldier Killer Kid Pirates *Bartholomew Kuma Justice-Defying Human Weapon *Roar of the Sea Scratchman Apoo On-Air Pirates Captain *Magician Basil Hawkins Hawkins Pirates Captain *General Smoothie 14th Daughter of the Charlotte Family *Tony Tony Chopper Jumping Point *Ikaros Much Rebel Fish-Man Pirate *Monkey D. Luffy Let’s Go to the Pirate Festival! *Roronoa Zoro Let's Go to the Pirate Festival! *Usopp Let’s Go to the Pirate Festival! *Nami Let’s Go to the Pirate Festival! *Tony Tony Chopper Let's Go to the Pirate Festival! *Nico Robin Let's Go to the Pirate Festival! *Brook Let's Go to the Pirate Festival! *Sanji Let’s Go to the Pirate Festival! *Franky Let’s Go to the Pirate Festival! *"Mad Monk" Urouge Supernova *"Magician" Basil Hawkins Supernova *Curly Dadan Dadan Family Boss *Slimmed-Down Wapol *Smoker: Autumn Rain Chambres *Tashigi: Sea-Prism Club Chambres *Buggy the Genius Jester Warlord of the Sea *Pound Father of Lola and Chiffon *Kingbaum *Gecko Moria Ruler of the Florian Triangle *Brownbeard Alligator Centaur *Riku Doldo III *Leo the Warrior Tontatta Tonta Corps *Shachi & Penguin Heart Pirates *The Cat Viper Guardian of the Whale Forest *Absalom of the Graveyard *Hawk Eyes Mihawk The Man Who Sits Atop the World's Swordsmen *Whitebeard Whitebeard Pirates Captain *Cavendish White Christmas Knight *Monkey D. Luffy: Gear 4 Enemy of the Gods *Fire Fist Ace Flame for a Fallen Soul *Sabo Sweet Dignity *Sanji & Zoro Peerless Straw Hat Pirates *Kizaru Turbulent Flash *Charlotte Linlin Great Pirate "Big Mom" *Sir Crocodile Thirst-Inducing Pirate *Jack the Drought *Kami Eneru Divine Providence of Skypiea *Red-Haired Shanks Toast to the New Era *Hancock Love-Love Bat: Midnight Halloween Parade *Sanji Departure from the Vinsmokes Statistiche potenziate di 2,5x e CD speciali -10: *Monkey D. Luffy Gum-Gum Elephant Gun *Roronoa Zoro Bird Dance *Nami Thunder-Breed Tempo *Usopp Platanus Shuriken *Sanji Grill Shot *Tony Tony Chopper Heavy Gong *Nico Robin Mil Fleurs Campo de Flores *Franky Rocket Launcher *Brook Song of Scratches Blizzard Slice Mini Boss e Boss VS X Drake *Preventivo: 99 turni di immunità ai ritardi e cambia tutti gli slot in EMPTY *Interruzione special: se usi l'ATK boost, rimuovi tutti i tuoi buff e aumenta il suo ATK per 3 turni *Dopo la sconfitta: infligge metà del suo ATK in danni mortali VS Sheepshead *Preventivo: cambia il suo tipo in STR, 99 turni di immunità, riduce il moltiplicatore di catena per 9 turni *Dopo 1 turno: infligge danni da fine-del-turno per 99 turni e ha 4 turni di riduzione del danno da soglia *Sotto il 20% di HP: riduce il tuo ATK per 3 turni VS Doflamingo *Preventivo: 99 turni di immunità e incatena la riga in basso per 10 turni *Dopo 1 turno: incatena gli slot della colonna destra, cambia gli slot della colonna sinistra in BLOCK e blocca gli slot per 3 turni ciascuno *Inferiore al 50% di HP: incatena gli special per 3 turni e aumenta la sua DEF di 100x per 5 turni *Sotto il 20% di HP: incatena tutte le tue unità per 15 turni VS Caesar *Preventivo: 4 turni di Burn, 4 turni di immunità, rende gli attacchi PERFECT più facili da fare per 4 turni, e ha 3 mob con una barriera infrangibile con 1 PERFECT per 99 turni *Inferiore al 50% di HP: lega 2 unità casuali per 4 turni VS Jack *Preventivo: 3 turni di immunità e scudo di riduzione del danno percentuale per 3 turni *Dopo il turno 3: aumenta il suo ATK di 1,5 volte per 4 turni *Dopo la sconfitta: cambia tutti gli slot in TND RCV, rende gli slot TND RCV con effetti sfavorevoli e blocca gli slot per 3 turni VS Kaido *Stage 6: **Preventivo: blocca la catena a 1,3x per 8 turni *Stage 7: **Preventivo: 99 turni di immunità e inizia con 590.000 HP **Ogni turno: cambia tutti gli slot in sfavorevoli e rimuove i buff di riduzione del danno **Sotto il 20% di HP: soffia via 4 unità casuali **Dopo la sconfitta: ritorna con tutto l'HP, raddoppia il suo ATK per 99 turni, e ha uno scudo di negazione danno per 1 turno Categoria:Treasure Map